


Le gout de l'humiliation.

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Loki is a whore, M/M, Sibling Incest, and thor love it, brocest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster adore Thor. Profondément. Simplement, Thor est un Asgard, avec tous les avantages (ou les inconvénients) au lit que ca suppose. Uand elle découche, elle ne doit aps s'étonner de le voir la remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre de plus....réactif... Aux besoins et aux demandes de Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le gout de l'humiliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hé ! avec ceci, je fete ma 200eme fanfic postée sur FFnet !

Le gout de l'humiliation

 

Jane était heureuse.  
Thor était revenu enfin depuis quelques jours.  
Le prince était immédiatement venu la voir pour l'inviter à passer le temps de sa présence avec lui à la tour Stark. Entre son petit ami et les labos fournis par Star, la jeune femme aurait pu se faire pipi dessus de bonheur.  
Depuis une semaine, elle avait l'impression de nager sur son petit nuage de bonheur.  
Thor était bien l'homme charmant qu'elle avait cru découvrir en juste trois jours quand elle était au nouveau Mexique.  
Charmant, attentionné, doux, tendre, amusant…. Il n'avait finalement qu'un seul défaut.  
Il était…insatiable.  
Mais que pouvait-elle attendre d'un dieu en même temps ?  
Néanmoins, elle espérait vraiment qu'une fois l'attrait de la nouveauté passé, il se calmerait un peu. Elle n'avait rien contre du jeu entre les draps, au contraire, mais Thor était physiquement parfaitement proportionné. De partout. Et très…Présent. Aussi présent que motivé d'ailleurs.  
C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle avait "oublié" d'aller se coucher. Elle voulait avoir un peu la paix.  
Dès qu'elle revenait à la chambre, Thor était sur elle. Dans tous les sens du terme. Si c'était flatteur, c'était épuisant. La nuit d'avant, elle avait fini par s'endormir avant que Thor finisse.  
Le prince n'avait rien dit mais elle se doutait qu'il avait été un peu vexé quand même.  
Aussi avait-elle préféré jouer le snake ce soir-là pour avoir la paix.  
Ça avait bien marché visiblement. Thor ne l'avait pas cherché dès que Jarvis avait informé le prince qu'elle travaillait.  
En plus de tout le reste, Thor était respectueux de son travail.  
Vraiment, c'était une perle rare, si différent de toutes les aventures qu'elle avait pu avoir….  
C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle entra dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec le prince.   
Son sourire disparu néanmoins très vite.  
Les jambes tremblantes, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était de douleur ou de fureur, elle entra dans la chambre.  
Allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos, les mains sur les cuisses d'une femme à la musculature subtile et aux cheveux noirs, Thor grondait de plaisir en la faisant rebondir sur son bas ventre.  
La femme n'était pas en reste. C'étaient ses cris à elle qui avaient averti Jane de sa présence.

"- Hooo… Thor…..Plus fort ! Arrête de prendre des gants bon sang ! Tu me prends pour qui !"

Elle lâcha un long cri de plaisir, la tête renversé en arrière

"- Ho, bonjour, Jane." Sourit Thor avant de renverser la jeune femme qu'il sautait sur le lit pour continuer à la besogner vigoureusement.

La femme noua ses jambes autour de la taille du prince. Ses cris ébranlaient la pièce à chaque nouveau coup de boutoir.  
Thor était un amant vigoureux et remarquable.  
Malgré sa rage, Jane ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Thor n'était jamais à moitié aussi enthousiaste avec elle. La femelle devait être une asgardienne. Déjà, elle se plaignait parfois qu'il était trop brutal et lui fait mal par accident. Avec cette femme, Thor s'abandonnait totalement.  
Un nouveau cri de la brune finit par la chasser de la chambre.  
Elle sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Frémissante, elle resta appuyée contre le battant un long moment.  
Thor… Thor et une autre femme.  
Thor qui ne semblait pas une seconde s'en vouloir de la tromper ainsi dans leur lit à tous les deux. Qui la remplaçait sans complexe après juste une nuit.  
Elle retint un petit sanglot.  
Elle se sentait humiliée à l'extrême.  
Comment Thor avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle se refusait à lui une fois et il faisait venir une gourgandine pour la remplacer ?  
Elle serra les poings avec rage.

"- Jane ?"

La scientifique releva un regard empli de larmes sur Natasha.  
Qu'est-ce que la tueuse faisait là ?

"- Jarvis m'a dit que ça n'allait pas."

Jane resta digne environ une demie-minute avant de fondre en larmes.  
Natasha ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était quoi cette réaction ? La tueuse était toujours très mal à l'aise face à ce genre d'explosion sentimentale.

"- Th…Thor… il…." Et Jane se remit à pleurer.

Dépassée, Natasha entraina la jeune scientifique avec elle dans le salon commun.  
Tony un mangeait sous la surveillance draconienne de Steve, Bruce observait les hommes se tourner autours avec amusement, Clint chipotait dans ses lucky charms que quelqu'un avait cru drôle de modifier au feutre pour remplacer le "Lucky" par "Loki". Quant à Tony, il carburait déjà au scotch, le nez dans sa tablette.

"- …Ben qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Natasha haussa les épaules à la question de Clint. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?  
Jane tenta de reprendre son emprise sur elle-même.  
Elle y réussit environ 30 secondes avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.  
Les Avengers se réunirent autour d'elle pour tenter de la calmer et de la soutenir.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi elle pleurait ? 

"- MES AMIS !!!"

Le rugissement heureux de Thor les fit tous tressaillir.  
"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" S'enquit immédiatement le prince en voyant Jane pleurer.

Inquiet pour elle, il s'accroupir près d'elle.

"- Lady Jane ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"

Il était vraiment désolé de la voir aussi malheureuse. Quelqu'un lui avait manqué de respect ?  
Incrédule, Jane le fixa longuement avant de lui tourner un direct du droit qui ne le fit même pas broncher d'un centimètre.  
Ben pourquoi qu'elle le cognait main'nant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait.

"- SALOP ! CONNARD !"

Thor l'attrapa par les poignets sans comprendre.

"- Quel est donc la raison de votre ire, ma douce ?"  
"- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! SALOP ! TU ME BALANCES DES MOTS DOUX MAIS CA T'EMPECHE PAS DE ME TROMPER AVEC LA PREMIERE PUTE VENUE !!!"

Tony se fendit d'un grand sourire un peu pervers.  
Noooon, il faisait ça ? Ho le petit dévoyé ! Ho le petit fils de pute ! Et il ne le prévenait même pas !  
Steve et Bruce étaient un peu scandalisés.  
Il faisait ca ! C'était mal  
Quand à Clint et Natasha, fallait être honnête, ils s'en battaient un peu les flancs des aventures animalières du prince.

"- Lady Jane."  
"- DANS NOTRE PROPRE LIT ! ICI !!"  
"- Jarvis ? PointBreak a invité une fille et tu me l'as pas dit ? Je croyais qu'on étaient potes tous les deux"  
"- …Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne trouve aucune trace d'une femme entré dans la tour avec monsieur Odinson."

Tous avaient arrachés eux même les caméras des chambres. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

"- JE L'AI VUE ! ELLE ETAIT ENCORE LA Y A DIX MINUTES !!! PENDANT QUE TU LA GRIMPAIS COMME UNE CHIENNE !!!"

Thor fronça les sourcils.  
Hé ! On ne parlait pas comme ça !

"- Cessez donc de bramer comme une truie malade, miss Foster, vous vous ridiculisez toute seule." Grinça une brune stupéfiante en entrant dans le salon.

Elle portait en tout et pour tout une chemise à carreaux appartenant à Thor qui lui couvrait à peine la poitrine et les fesses.  
Steve se détourna immédiatement, bouleversé par les jambes longues, si longues qu'on se demandait comment elles pouvaient toucher terre, autant que par les épaules rondes à demi dénudées par la chemise jetée négligemment sur sa nudité.

"- Thor…Je sais pas où t'as trouvé cette bombe, mais si t'as finit avec, je veux bien la raccompagner chez elle." Bava Tony, tel le pépé le putois moyen.

La jeune femme lui donna une pichenette sur le nez au passage.

"- Un peu de tenue Stark."  
"- J'en ai."  
"- Thor, tient tes amis." Se plaignit la brune, visiblement pas plus gênée que ca finalement  
"- STARK ! VOS MAINS !" Rugit Thor lorsque le milliardaire colla une main aux fesses à la brune incendiaire qui n'y réagit qu'avec un rictus un peu dangereux.

Scandalisé, Jane se remit à hurler.

"- TU ME TROMPES AVEC CETTE FEMELLE !"  
"- je ne te trompe pas, Jane."  
"- ET CA C'EST QUOI ALORS ? DU POULET BASQUAISE ?"  
"- Non, mais c'est pas une femelle, je veux dire."  
"- PARDON ????? ALORS C'EST QUOI ? UNE HUITRE ?"  
"- J'aurais plutôt dis une moule" Susurra Clint à Natasha qui lui calotta le crane.  
"- Et puis je ne te trompe pas non plus, il était là avant toi." Continua Thor.  
"- Il ? Comment ça, Il ?" Steve en retourna les yeux sur la brune qui avait piqué son mug de café à Tony et le buvait, assise sur un tabouret, les jambes croisées et qui s'amusait visiblement affreusement à se faire mater.

Thor battit stupidement des paupières un moment.

"- Ben oui, "il"…. C'est Loki. Donc "il". C'est pas parce qu'il est une femme pour l'instant que c'est "elle". Mon frère c'est toujours un "il" même quand c'est une dame."

Non mais franchement, où était le problème ?  
Hilare, Loki riait à présent à s'en faire péter la sous ventrière.  
Natasha balança encore une grande claque sur l'arrière du crâne de son ami, incapable qu'il était de détourner son regard de la lourde poitrine opulente du monsieur-dame prince qui oscillait de haut en bas en rythme avec son rire.  
Puis ce que venait de dire Thor parvint à supplanter le cerveau primitif de ces messieurs.

"- C'EST LOKI ?"

Puis Jane.

"- TU COUCHES AVEC TON FRERE ?"

Loki décroisa ses jambes. Même Steve sentit sa bouche s'assécher en le suivant des yeux.  
Il portait quelque chose sous la chemise ou bien….Et puis il y avait quoi exactement sous la chemise ?   
La femme renversante changea en quelques pas pour devenir le prince qu'ils connaissaient tous. Mais le pire était qu'avec juste sa chemise sur les fesses, il était toujours aussi stupéfiant.

"- Je couche avec mon frère depuis notre adolescence, femelle. Et puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de le satisfaire, il faut bien que je me dévoue". Il se fendit d'un sourire absolument pervers.  
"- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une corvée pour toi, Loki." Bouda Thor.

Loki l'embrassa tendrement.

"- Allons, Thor. Comme si partager ton lit pourrait un jour devenir une corvée ? C'est t'écouter déblatérer qui m'exaspère."  
"- Loki…"  
"- Ce ne sont pas tes coups de queue qui me remettrons "sur le droit chemin."

Thor gronda

"- Peut-être pas, mais j'adore quand même quand tu cries mon nom pour en avoir davantage, mon frère."  
"- J'ai toujours été une pute, Thor. Après tout, les tiens n'arrêtent pas de le dire n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute est-ce pour ça que j'aime voir les hommes à genoux ?" Le prince jotun eut un sourire purement séducteur pour son ainé. "Je vais vous laissez. Appelle-moi quand tu seras encore tout seul mon frère. Tu sais à quel point j'adore te rendre service."

Et le prince disparu lentement comme une ombre s'efface lentement sous le soleil levant, ses hanches bien trop large pour un homme roulant légèrement sous ses pas.  
Puis la chemise de Thor reparu sur le sol avec un petit bruit étouffé.  
Thor soupira.

"- Il ne changera jamais."

Jane s'approcha pour frapper encore le prince.

"- SALOP !!!"

Puis elle s'enfuit en pleurant, humiliée.

"- Mais…JANE !!! REVIENS !!! C'EST JUSTE LOKI ! CE N'EST PAS COMME SI C'ETAIT UNE COMPAGNE !!!!"

Le prince finit par hausser les épaules.  
Ces mortels étaient bien compliqués. Mais où était le problème exactement ?  
Bon, il quitterait plus facilement une compagne que son frère. Il l'avait même déjà fait. Mais on ne comparait pas un frère, surtout le sien, à une femelle enfin !  
Il finit par laisser tomber sans se soucier de l'incrédulité de ses amis.  
Bah.  
Loki avait toujours eut la préséance devant tous les autres pour lui.  
Finalement, le jotun avait sans doute raison. Il reviendrait toujours dans ses bras, quoi qu'il se passe. Et ce n'était surement pas une simple humaine, aussi gentille soit-elle, qui lui ferait oublier son petit frère.  
Sans complexe, Thor ramassa la chemise au vol puis retourna à sa chambre;  
Sans surprise, Loki l'y attendait, nu, assit sur le bord du lit.

"- Alors tu laisses ta femelle ?"

Thor ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de le pousser sur le drap avant de l'embrasser.  
Ça c'était ce qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Ça c'était pour lui le gout du plaisir, de l'amour et de la passion, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle.  
Le gout de son petit frère….


End file.
